


Kata

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in every young Jedi's life when he is gifted with knowledge of a very special kata. Obi-Wan's time has arrived. Pre-slash Q/O. Rated M for erotic themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kata

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Many thanks to Carol, Catnip, Laura, and Lori for their thoughtful comments and suggestions!
> 
> This story first appeared in the _**Beginnings II**_ zine.

~ * ~ * ~

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at the training room door, a rare sense of disquiet settling over him. Everything leading up to this particular practice session had been highly unusual, starting with the fact that he'd been required to memorize the maneuvers for a new kata ahead of time – from a datapad! The written description of all the connecting forms was clear enough, but he'd never learned katas that way before. The very purpose of a kata is to sharpen physical prowess and deepen Force connection in a practical environment, meaning someone is _shown_ how to perform it, not told to read about it. Inhaling deeply, the young apprentice stepped forward. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had a very strange feeling about this.

The private salle was much smaller than the public ones he and his master generally utilized – smaller and better shielded. Young padawans were often brought to these secluded training areas when they were learning difficult levels of Force manipulation, the kind that require a minimum of distraction and added protection should the pupil make an error. It had been more than a year since Obi-Wan had had such a lesson, though, and the kata he'd been asked to learn for today didn't appear to incorporate anything beyond basic physical and mental concentration. Did Master Qui-Gon believe he needed a refresher on fundamentals?

The young padawan took in his surroundings, surprised to find that his master was kneeling in the middle of the room, deep in meditation. Qui-Gon was almost always engaged in some form of warm-up exercise before they worked on katas or lightsaber techniques. Obi-Wan frowned slightly at the unusual sight. This whole situation was making him feel more off-center by the minute.

Reluctant to disturb his master, Obi-Wan walked quietly to one of the few benches that lined the walls. Slipping off his robe, he laid it down on the bench and then unclipped his lightsaber, resting it atop the coarse, brown material. If his master believed a bit of meditation was in order before this session began, then Obi-Wan would do the same. As he turned around though, he discovered a set of deep blue eyes observing him carefully. Apparently his arrival hadn't gone unnoticed after all.

Obi-Wan looked apologetic. "I'm sorry if I distracted you, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled gently as he stood. "You didn't, Padawan; I was merely centering myself. Are you all right?" he asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just..." Obi-Wan trailed off, uncertain how to broach the subject. It wasn't that he doubted his master's method of teaching, but there was so much about this particular assignment that he didn't understand.

"You have questions," the older man finished for him.

The young apprentice met his master's gaze evenly and nodded. "The kata you had me study for today – it doesn't officially exist."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows rose, blue eyes sparkling. His grin widened.

"I checked the Temple database," Obi-Wan explained. "There is no listing for a kata called the Istasium."

"Checked the database, did you?"

The boy blinked. His master's deep voice was filled with amusement, a tone he usually saved for when he was teasing his apprentice about something. "Yes. I was hoping to find illustrations showing the different body positions at each turn, so I would know if I was doing it right."

The older man's eyebrows rose even further. "You've practiced, then?" he asked, motioning for Obi-Wan to join him in the center of the training area.

"Just a little," the apprentice answered, trying hard to sound nonchalant. He'd actually tried to connect the basic moves of the entire form twice in his room the night before, but each attempt had ended abruptly with a vigorous round of masturbation and some of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced. Just one of the joys – and frustrations – of being a teenager with raging hormones.

"Ah," Qui-Gon acknowledged wryly.

"So, _is_ this a real kata, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, quickly shifting the subject back on track.

"Yes, Padawan. It's one of the oldest forms known to the Jedi."

"Then why isn't it listed anywhere?"

The elder Jedi placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "This kata has become a celebrated tradition, its knowledge passed from one generation of Force-sensitives to the next in the same manner."

"You mean it's even taught to healers?"

"Healers and those who serve the Force in other ways," Qui-Gon nodded. "Most katas are geared toward those of us who follow the path of the warrior-diplomat, but there are others, as you know, which are performed purely for relaxation or to connect with the Force on a deeper level. This is one of those."

Obi-Wan chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. That would explain why there were no aerial maneuvers or complicated saber sequences involved. Lightsabers weren't even allowed for this particular form – one of the few he'd seen with such a restriction. "But the ending is so vague," he mused out loud. "There are no clear instructions; it's almost as if we're supposed to improvise."

Qui-Gon chuckled, brushing his hand through the boy's short hair. "There's a reason for that, my young friend. You'll understand better once you've completed the exercise yourself. Are you ready to begin?"

Something in his master's voice caused the young padawan to look up. Qui-Gon's expression was warm and gentle, his smile hinting at some secret not yet revealed. Obi-Wan's stomach fluttered under the knowing scrutiny and he felt himself flushing all over again. Oh, curse his hormones! He finally nodded.

"First position," the elder Jedi indicated, moving to stand behind him.

Obi-Wan shifted, planting both feet firmly on the mat and raising his arms high above his head where the tips of his fingers steepled together. Qui-Gon's hands covered his for a few moments, an established custom to acknowledge and honor the special bond between them.

"This will be unlike any kata I've guided you through in the past, Obi-Wan," the master continued softly, lowering his hands to rest on his apprentice's waist, "but I encourage you to keep yourself fully open to this experience."

The young padawan's eyebrows knitted together suspiciously. Unlike any kata? What could he possibly mean by that? The anxiety he felt deepened as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. A wave of reassurance enveloped him through the training bond he shared with his master, a sure sign that he was broadcasting. He tensed, expecting a reprimand for his error, but it never came. The older man's hands simply withdrew from his waist, a signal that he was free to begin when ready. Not a word was spoken.

After taking a deep breath and doing a quick mental run-through of all the maneuvers, Obi-Wan slowly lowered his arms until they rested against his sides. He kept his eyes closed, feeling the Force shift around him, subtly at first, and then with growing strength as he initiated the opening sequence. Qui-Gon's presence was there, directly behind him, following his actions carefully.

He crouched slowly and extended one leg away from his body in a careful stretch, holding the form for a few seconds before pushing himself back to a full standing position. His body began to tingle, a gentle, ticklish sensation that began to spread through his limbs. His eyes opened, blinking in confusion. He shifted again, ignoring the warm feeling that was centering in his groin, and moved through the second sequence with some urgency, trying in vain to dissipate the sudden hormonal distraction. His master's large hands came to rest on his hip and right shoulder then, correcting his posture and slowing the speed of his movements with the lightest of touches.

"There's no rush, Padawan," Qui-Gon's deep voice rumbled quietly. There was no reproach in the tone, only warm regard.

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly as he continued, keeping his pace steady. He could already feel the beginnings of his erection pressing against the material of his trousers. Of all the times for this to happen! Thank the Force for the length of Jedi tunics, otherwise Qui-Gon would have surely noticed his growing arousal.

Torn between concentrating on the kata and trying to get his body's reaction under control, the young padawan decided a little discomfort wouldn't hurt him. It was far more important that he focus himself on his training; disappointing his master was simply not an option.

Closing his eyes once more, Obi-Wan felt the Force flow through him, both guiding and responding to him as he moved fluidly through the exercise. But concentrating on what he was doing wasn't easy. The gentle corrective touches his master gave him were like brands of intense heat against his skin, even through the material of his clothing. It was as if his body had suddenly become over-sensitized. Heart pounding, he realized with a start that his erection was not only painfully hard, but it didn't seem to be abating in the least. If anything, his predicament was getting worse. As if in response to his train of thought, his penis twitched, sending a warm, diffused thread of pleasure through his groin. He bit back a groan at the delicious sensation.

He pushed forward, despite his body's silent demand for attention. Another sequence of carefully held forms marked the middle of the Istasium kata, and Obi-Wan put his heart into each of them, but when he reached the series which included several full-body stretches his world began to waver. He could feel the Force swirling around him at almost a frantic pace, and he could have sworn it seemed to be centering on those areas of his body which least required further attention at that particular moment. His groin literally pulsated with sexual tension, his testicles tightening rapidly.

_Oh gods_ , he thought with growing panic, _I'm going to come..._

Determined not to falter, Obi-Wan completed the last of the stretches, holding it as required. He was about to begin the final sequence of maneuvers when a powerful spasm of pleasure gripped his groin. It wasn't quite the full orgasm he'd feared, but it rippled through him in much the same way, distracting him to the point that he cried out softly. The sound of his voice snapped him out of the shocked daze he was in, causing him to break form. He quickly stepped away from Qui-Gon, keeping his body turned away from the older man.

"Obi-Wan?"

He felt his master following him, felt a hand cradle the back of his head even while he tried to hide the furious blush spreading across his face.

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon's voice held no sign of disappointment, only genuine concern.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, drawing in a shaky breath. "Just a bit distracted."

Strong hands gripped his shoulders, kneading gently. "You're doing just fine, Obi-Wan."

The boy blinked, surprised by the elder Jedi's response. He would have expected some kind of reprimand for allowing his mind to wander. "May I be excused for a minute, Master?" The throbbing in his groin had subsided slightly, but he was still aroused enough to cause discomfort. It certainly wouldn't take much to relieve the tension.

Qui-Gon brushed through his padawan's hair once again, sending more reassurance through their bond. "You must let go of your anxiety, my young friend," he murmured soothingly. "Open yourself to the Force; trust in it."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He _did_ trust in the Force, but it was awfully hard to concentrate on that connection when his body wasn't cooperating. Puberty was definitely of the Dark Side.

"Let's begin again," the elder Jedi suggested, gently steering the boy back to the center of the training mat.

"I could start where I left off," the apprentice offered hopefully, still keeping himself turned away from his master. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could alleviate his problem. The older man's eyes sparkled as he placed a finger under his padawan's chin and tilted it toward him. A surge of emotions shot through Obi-Wan, all of them conspiring together to color his face a bright crimson.

"A kata is complete only when all the maneuvers have been accomplished in sequence," the master said. It was a point the apprentice knew well.

Obi-Wan stared back at the master, pleading silently, though he knew his effort would be fruitless. "Find your center," Qui-Gon instructed softly, giving his arm an encouraging squeeze.

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, using everything he'd learned to try and gain control of his overcharged hormones. Qui-Gon allowed him the time he needed, for which he was grateful. The last thing he wanted to do was try explaining this most embarrassing of situations to his master. Better to deal with it on his own. In silence.

He stood ready in first position, and when his master's hands withdrew from his waist he began the Istasium once more. He performed the opening sequence slowly, mindful of what he'd been told. The delicious tingling in his groin began anew as he moved, pulsating with the rhythm of the kata. Obi-Wan bit his cheek to keep himself focused. The Force swirled so thickly around him that it was almost a visible entity to his young eyes, bright eddies of color twisting with him, caressing him with a ticklish touch that caused his breath to quicken. It felt so unbearably wonderful; all he wanted to do was give in completely, as he had when he'd been alone in his room, when he'd touched and stroked himself to completion while practicing the kata.

The _kata..._

The revelation hit Obi-Wan just as another powerful spasm of pleasure engulfed him. He gasped, stumbling awkwardly out of the fifteenth maneuver. Was the kata causing all this?

"Keep going, Padawan." Master Qui-Gon was suddenly right behind him, gently guiding his shaking body back into form. The elder Jedi's voice sounded ragged, breathless almost. Aroused.

Obi-Wan obeyed, his mind and body completely overwhelmed. Unable to control his reactions, he heard himself whimpering loudly. Shame flooded him, but it was instantly dissolved by a tendril of warm acceptance from his master. He felt Qui-Gon's presence close by, strong and encouraging, and heard him murmur softly, "Open yourself to the Force, Obi-Wan, and enjoy this gift..."

And he did. Closing his eyes, the padawan surrendered, throwing all his energy into the last sequence of maneuvers. He panted and groaned, tears gathering against his will as he finally welcomed the tide of approaching pleasure. It quickly gathered strength, cocooning its young charge in a tight embrace as he performed the final move. And then the Force went supernova, taking Obi-Wan Kenobi with it.

The padawan collapsed in a quivering, wailing heap. He groped at the front of his trousers, squeezing and stroking. All that existed was pleasure...pure, mindless pleasure so intense that the blackness of unconsciousness threatened to overtake him, though he defiantly resisted. He rode the tide of sensation for what seemed an eternity, his body writhing blindly in its ecstasy, until at last the waves of orgasm began to subside. The pleasure dissipated very slowly, brief spasms of renewed bliss teasing him as the minutes passed.

By the time awareness finally returned, Obi-Wan was nothing more than a puddle of shuddering, sated apprentice. His boneless relaxation was short-lived, however, as he suddenly became very aware of the pair of strong arms cradling him. A flood of emotions rocked him as he remembered where he was and who, exactly, was probably holding him so gently. There was only one possibility.

_Oh, no..._ Obi-Wan thought, panic-stricken. Even before his eyes snapped open he started to move, to try to flee to some quiet space where he could sort through what had just happened, but Qui-Gon's arms tightened around him.

"Obi-Wan..."

"I'm so sorry, Master," the apprentice whispered. He relaxed marginally, aborting his efforts to escape the warm embrace, but he couldn't bring himself to meet his master's gaze. Instead, he stared, mortified, at the familiar brown fabric of his robe, which had somehow been summoned from the other side of the room and wrapped around him while he'd been otherwise engaged. The rather significant dampness in his trousers was a blessed distraction.

"You've nothing to be ashamed of, Padawan." Qui-Gon shifted slightly, settling them both into a more comfortable sitting position on the floor. "Do you understand now why the ending of this kata is a bit...vague?" His voice was warm with humor.

Obi-Wan risked a glance at his master. "So, it _was_ the kata?"

The elder Jedi nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "'Istasium' comes from the ancient Braccian word, 'istasiera.'"

The apprentice's embarrassment disappeared momentarily as he mentally ran through what he'd learned in various language courses. "Love?"

Qui-Gon's blue eyes sparkled. "Close. It actually means 'lover,' which is why this is known as the Lover's Kata."

Obi-Wan blinked and then quickly averted his eyes. His face flushed several brilliant shades of red as he considered the possibility that he'd just had some form of sex with the Force – right in front of Master Qui-Gon. Not that that was such a bad thing...especially when one had masturbated many times while fantasizing about one's master watching...

"We don't know why this kata is so special to the Force," Qui-Gon continued, "but connecting this particular sequence of moves always produces the same pleasant effect."

If it was possible to blush on top of a blush, Obi-Wan did. He squirmed a bit under the pretense of trying to shrug out of his robe, but he was actually attempting to dampen his renewed arousal. As before, though, his body appeared to be ignoring him.

Qui-Gon ran a hand through the boy's short hair, ruffling it affectionately. "You'll probably be feeling the effects of this communion for a little while yet; we all do."

"You do? I mean... _you've_ done this?" Stunned blue-green eyes focused intently on the elder Jedi. For some reason, that possibility hadn't occurred to him.

"I have, yes. More times than I can count, actually. You'll find that your connection with the Force deepens after performing this kata; that is always desirable. The fact that this is achieved in such a pleasurable way only makes it more appealing."

Obi-Wan fell silent as he considered the events of the past hour. He'd been thrilled a few years ago when he'd discovered how much pleasure could be had by touching himself, but _this_...this was overwhelming. "I'm surprised people don't spend all day doing this," he murmured quietly.

The master chuckled. "Usually only bonding couples and padawans who've just learned the kata. I'm sure there are exceptions, though."

The apprentice flushed all over again as his master punctuated the jest with a good-natured wink. He gazed into those calm blue eyes, feeling very much like he was floating...floating in a warm, comfortable haze...until Qui-Gon's features quickly dissolved into a startling picture. Obi-Wan saw himself...older, with a padawan braid that trailed nearly to his waist. It swayed sensually across his bare chest as he moved in tandem with the man behind him, chest to back, sweat-soaked skin molded against sweat-soaked skin...each maneuver performed with unhurried precision. Their faces were masks of ecstasy as the Force made love to them, as they made love to each other...

The vision disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, leaving Obi-Wan gasping for breath. He steadied himself by grasping at Qui-Gon's tunics.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

"Yes," he whispered. Prescience was a rare gift among the Jedi, or so Obi-Wan had been told. Sometimes the visions were dark and ominous, harbingers of doom that often caused the apprentice to seek counsel. But, not this time. Definitely not this time.

"Are you sure?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan offered his master a shy smile as he nodded. "Maybe..." he began, wondering at his own boldness, "maybe you and I will perform the Istasium together someday."

The only indication of Qui-Gon's surprise at the comment was the slight quirk of his right eyebrow. "Perhaps we will, Obi-Wan," he said, smiling.

The apprentice bit his lip as his groin started to tingle again, the all-too-familiar sensation undoubtedly provoked as much by his proximity to Qui-Gon as by the insistence of the Force. He closed his eyes, trying in vain to gain some control over the situation.

"I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of this time, Obi-Wan," the elder Jedi offered, gently pulling away. "I'll be happy to answer any further questions you have when you return to our quarters. And there's no rush," he added slyly.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to remain still, but Obi-Wan managed to do so long enough to smile up at his mentor. "Thank you for guiding me through this, Master."

"It was both an honor and a pleasure," Qui-Gon responded, brushing his apprentice's cheek with the backs of his fingers. Without another word, he turned and left.

Obi-Wan watched him go, marveling at the beautiful strength and confidence that was his master. The future was definitely worth waiting for, he mused. He laid down on the bed made by his robe then, eager fingers undoing tunics and trousers, and then touching and teasing until his body sang with pleasure and the Force took his breath away once more.

~ * ~ **finis** ~ * ~


End file.
